In a Matter of War
by The Sound
Summary: Porter C. Powell discovers the mystery behind Sari Sumdac, her past and most definetly her future. Scared and struggling to find who she really is Sari gets kidnapped by a group known as the Unit. What is the Unit? Who is Sari Sumdac?


**Disclaimer:** _Transformers' and all related media, are not in any way mine. These characters were created out of their extraordinary imaginations and will not make any profit from this fiction. This plot and original characters that may come up in the future is mine, and if you want to use them, you need my permission first. Oh, and Marvel and all related media belong to them etc._

* * *

Porter C. Powell was a man of business.

Just like his father before him, he lived under one motto: "You are either a part of a business or you _are_ the business" In his opinion, he accomplished that feat and then some. That is why Sumdac Tower became Powell Tower, that is why he is sitting in Sumdac's office overlooking the city and that is why he is taking the company to it's full potential. A potential that Sumdac never wanted or _dreamed _of doing: Modern Warfare.

In the early years of the company, Sumdac had promised that his robotic technology was to be used in a peaceful manner. He promised that his technology would help the human race, not destroy it. Granted, at the time, Powell was still young and full of ideals he had actually taken Sumdac's words as a means to build a better world. Then as he matured, he noticed that Sumdac Systems wasn't making money, the _big_ money in Powell's opinion. _Stark Industries _was practically bathing in the trillions thanks to their highly advanced weapons.

Powell wanted to take the company, and for the last ten years he plotted, he researched and tried to convince the rest of the board that Sumdac was going to burn them to the ground. Somehow the board understood but couldn't usurp Sumdac from his place in his company, as chairman he couldn't anything but wait. Especially now that the Autobots had become poster boys for the company. After ten years of waiting the moment had finally came.

Sumdac was missing and possibly will never be found and all that was left was his little girl.

It was only mere hours ago that he had told the girl about her supposed existence, and that was just it...there was nothing, and if anything he wasn't a liar. There are no birth records, no pictures, no adoption papers, there was nothing that prooved that a Sari Sumdac, existed or was ever _born_.

Which also aroused other doubts of her existence; it was only a year ago that Sumdac ever mentioned his daughter to the general public. After the Autobots appearance in the city did his suspicions of foul play were forgotten and turned onto designs of new robots that were going on the market-just in case everything turned to his favor.

Powell glared at his computer screen, finding yet another dead end. He had to give Sumdac credit, he kept her perfectly hidden from anyone including those that reside in the building. Somehow, a thought dawned to him he was using his own computer to find company files. He brought his hand to his chin in thought, '_Records must be found in his own computer…just in case something like this were to ever happen' _Powell turned in his chair and left his office, and went to the elevator and hit the 'UL' button.

UL had stood for Underground Levels, that's where Sumdac worked on his heavy projects when he wasn't fooling around with smaller projects like cleaning drones. Powell rolled his eyes at that one, if it wasn't for Sumdac, window washers would be making billions in cleaning this building alone.

'Ding'

The metal doors opened to reveal darkness, and damp odor that Powell had to breath through his mouth. '_All for the sake of money'_ he repeated to himself, '_All for the sake of money'_ Powell felt along the wall for a switch, almost stumbling Powell finally found it and gave light to the blasted place.

The lights blinked three times before the light stayed completely, then Powell noticed the huge computers that were mounted against the wall. Then the tanks filled with some weird yellow fluid that seems to glow every time he shifted to the right. Plans and blue-prints littered every where, even robots that were only half completed. He sighed, Sumdac never could finish anything that was worth 3 billion dollars.

Walking toward on of the computer monitors that looked 20 years old, and probably ruining his expensive crocodile skinned boots along the way, Powell grinned just what he ordered, Sumdac's computer. He cracked his knuckles before he turned the monitor on. A whirring sound was heard, as the computer buzzed to life and displayed the start up screen.

**Password: **

Powell grinned, '_Simple' _he thought, his eyes alive with greed behind his pink glasses. He typed in 'Sari', and waited for the computer to process it.

**Access Denied**

**Enter Password: **

The green words mocked him, and he was starting to grow impatient, he typed in '2000' The year that Sumdac found his _inspiration _intechnology.

**Processing…**

He waited.

**Access Denied**

**Enter Password: **

He slammed his fist onto the desk, there is no way that he just failed hacking into a computer…Sumdac's computer to say the least. He closed his eyes put his hand on the bridge of his nose in thought, what would Sumdac use as a password? He then, thought of something he remembered a name in Sumdac's office when they were removing his possessions…'_What was it?'_ Powell's memory did not fail him ever and finally the name came to him.

'A-M-A-Y-A' he typed in, sure of himself he stood back and watch the computer process it.

**Access Approved**

**Welcome Issac Sumdac…**

Powell couldn't help but smile, everything he needed was at his fingertips and more…these plans and robots could make billions internationally. '_But first…'_ Powell thought, '_The task at hand' _He began his search, searching every file, even the deleted files that were collecting digital dust in the Trash Bin, oh yes he would find Sumdac's secrets and he would turn them into a profit.

It was in the early morning sunrise, that Powell did find something, something compelling. He rubbed his sore eyes from little sleep, as he looked at the screen. Digital maps of a very futuristic design filled the display as he began to read the fine print. A smile began to form on his lips as it grew wider with each detail.

Details of an unfinished experiment known as **CIU17 **or **S.A.R.I.: **Sumdac. Artificial. Robotic. Intelligence.

* * *

_My first fic posted here , and my first TF fic too. So please drop a review I love feedback . This is my take on the Sari's a robot mystery...so I won't stop if season 3 starts before I finish it. _

_Which is coming in September!_

_I would like to thank my 'unoffical' beta and buddy: The Jaxter, without her, I'll probably fail in grammar. _


End file.
